


.getaway

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Even though Sho's romantic getaway with Aiba starts off on the wrong foot, things finally seem to be looking up the next day.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	.getaway

**Author's Note:**

> _December 26_  
>  “Is that all you’ve got?”

Sho didn’t remember what he was dreaming about, but he was sure it was a pleasant dream – one that ended abruptly when Aiba yelled in his ear. 

“Sho-chan! Wake up! Wake up!” 

Sho grunted and pulled the covers over his head while Aiba kept nudging him and calling him while jumping on the bed. 

“What!” Sho exclaimed grumpily when Aiba managed to pull the covers from his face and he found himself with no alternative but to open his eyes and listen to his overactive husband _who just loved mornings way too much_.

Aiba was still in his pajamas, sleeves carelessly rolled up despite the cold temperature, and Sho shivered just by seeing him like that. But that thought was short-lived, because Aiba was wearing an excited and childlike expression on his face he hadn’t seen in months, not while the routine of their daily life was slowly beating his husband’s sense of wonder into submission, much to Sho’s chagrin. 

And that was the reason why they were there that day, at a rented cabin in the mountains for a three days romantic getaway Sho had planned for Aiba’s birthday, in the hope that both of them could get some well deserved rest and relax – and if Sho also hoped to get lucky on this trip after a month of not getting any, how could anyone blame him? 

However, their first day had been a fail. The trip to the cabin hadn’t been very easy since their navigator lost signal halfway through, and they had to rely on their own sense of direction to make head or tails of the situation. They found the cabin, eventually, but they were so tired that they took a quick shower and dropped on the bed without so much as a kiss. Aiba was certainly not in the mood for anything more, and Sho, who had been too tired to even _think_ about seducing him, resolved to try his luck again in the morning after breakfast. 

But it seemed like Aiba had other plans, as he pointed at the windows and said: “It’s snowing!”

Contrary to Aiba, Sho wasn’t a morning person, and if he woke up before ten without there being a logical reason for it, like work – _‘or sex,’_ he thought in passing – he was liable to become very moody and unfriendly until his third cup of black coffee. But seeing Aiba smile like that always had an effect on Sho, and he couldn’t help but feel his mood lift as he smiled back and looked at his husband softly. 

“You wanna go out there?” Sho asked, already knowing the answer. 

Aiba giggled happily and jumped out of the bed at those words. “Come on, Sho-chan, let’s see who can get dressed first.” 

“So close to the sentence I was actually hoping to hear,” Sho grumbled to himself as he threw his legs off the bed and shivered. 

Five minutes later found Aiba pushing Sho outside in the freezing temperature. Sho put on his gloves as Aiba ran under the falling snow like a child. A memory came to his mind of when they were teenagers, more than twenty years ago now, and Aiba saw snow fall in Tokyo for the first time since he transferred from Chiba. Sho could remember it like it was the day before, Aiba’s eyes widening with wonder as soon as he stepped outside their school and the first snowflake of the season landed on his nose and melted there. He had been in love with Aiba for many years now, but he always wondered if that wasn’t the moment he started to fall. 

But snow was generally quick to dissolve in Tokyo, so when Sho finally had the courage to confess his love to Aiba, and they had started going out, he would set aside some money every year to treat Aiba to an overnight trip to the mountains, so that he could see the snow he so loved, and Sho could see Aiba’s happy face. But after their wedding, and after the both of them got promoted at their respective companies, they became increasingly busier, until it had been four years now since they last made it to the mountains for their traditional winter trip. 

“Sho-chan!” 

Distracted from his thoughts, Sho looked up toward the direction of Aiba’s yell, and regretted it immediately. He made a surprised and scandalized noise as a snowball ended on his face and snow slid down his coat leaving a wet trail behind. 

“Aiba!” he scolded him as his husband just stood there laughing. 

“You should have seen your face!” 

“Yeah?” Sho bent down to grab some snow and make it into a ball. Aiba realized too late what he was about to do, but he still was able to dodge the snowball Sho threw at him. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” he mocked him as he ran away. 

Sho grabbed some more snow and ran after him, trying to get his payback. Aiba was finally hit by one of his balls and stopped for a second, turning around and tackling Sho to the ground. They wrestled for a bit, and Sho thought for a brief second that if anyone saw two thirty-something years old men playing in the snow like they were, they would think they’d gone crazy. But it had been a while since Aiba had been so happy, and when Sho was pinned down he just let him and revelled in his laugh. 

“I give up,” he said, ignoring the way the snow was wetting his hair and making him colder than he already was. “You win.” 

Aiba made a triumphant fist and bent down to kiss him quickly on his lips before sitting up, hands not holding him down anymore, but resting on Sho’s chest. “And what’s my prize?” 

Sho let his hands sneak their way to Aiba’s legs. It was hard to seduce him when he was wearing so many layers, but he did his best to slowly walk his fingertips to Aiba’s hips so that his intentions would be made clear. “Cuddles by the fireplace?” he said, trying his luck. 

The look Aiba sent him made him warm up immediately. He could already feel the familiar excitement running through his veins as Aiba bent down again to leave another kiss on his lips, this time a long one that made his heart beat loudly in his ears. “I have something else in mind,” Aiba said in a low voice that always had the power to render Sho helpless. 

“Y—Yeah?” he gulped. 

“Yeah,” Aiba said, standing up and pulling Sho with him to drag him back to the cabin. “The snow can wait. Now let’s see who can undress the other first.”


End file.
